Would You Still Love Me
by LeaWe
Summary: Spock, Jim, Uhura und Bones werden auf einer Expedition durch ein Zeitportal in ein Parralleluniversum geschickt, in dem alles doch recht vertraut scheint und doch wieder ganz anders ist. Spirk - Spock   Kirk - Slash
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Spock, Jim, Uhura und Bones werden auf einer Expedition durch ein Zeitportal in ein Parralleluniversum geschickt, in dem alles doch recht vertraut scheint und doch wieder ganz anders ist. Spirk - Spock + Kirk - Slash

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Pairing: Spock & Kirk (slow)

"Captain meinen Sie nicht eine Linguistin wäre auf dieser Expedition hilfreich? Die Krusaken sprechen kein Englisch und weder Sie, noch Dr. McCoy oder Commander Spock sprechen Krusaki soweit mir das bekannt ist."

Uhura versuchte schon seit Stunden Jim zu überreden sie mit auf die Außenexpedition zu nehmen, sie wollte einmal dabei sein und besonders heute, wo ein Teil der Crew auf den wohl sagenstumwohgenen Planeten der ganzen Galaxie gebeamt werden sollte. Sie musste dabei sein!

"Leutnant Uhura, ich sage es ihnen num zum Xten mal, sie bleiben hier. Der Planet und seine Bewohner sind sozusagen noch unerforscht. Es könnte gefährlich werden und daher möchte ich sie nicht dabei haben. Bleiben Sie auf Ihrem Posten, wenn wir Hilfe benötigen werden wir sie ordern."

Natürlich war das nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Würde er wirklich Gefahr wittern würde Jim allein die Expedition antreten um niemanden zu gefährden. Der eigentliche Grund für seine Ablehnung lag darin, dass er Uhura einfach nicht dabei haben wollte.

Er wollte nich dabei zusehen wie sie und Spock Hand in Hand durch die Gegen schlürften und an jeder blöden Ecke stehen blieben um sich zu küssen. Davon hatte er auf der Enterprise schon genug. Krusak sollte soetwas wie seine Uhura-Ferien werden.

Nur Bones, Spock und er. Eine Junggesellen Expedition wenn man so will.

"Captain dürfte ich äußern, dass Leutnant Uhuras Bedenken mir logisch erscheinen und Ihre Anwesenheit uns die Kommunikation mit Einheimischen erleichtern würde."

Spock stellte sich mit den Armen hinter den Rücken neben seine Freundin.

Natürlich wollte er, dass sie mit kommt. Denn das war Spock. Spock und Uhura. Hätte Jim eine heiße Freundin, dann würde er sie auch überall dabei haben wollen.

Gott, Jim hasste es wenn Spock ihr recht gab. Eigentlich hasste Jim in letzer Zeit alles was mit Uhura zu tun hatte. Besonders wenn Spock ihre abendliche Partie Schach verschob um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Oder der Umstand, dass Uhura ihn jedes mal abknutschen musste wenn er genau daneben stand und eigentlich nur darauf hoffte, dass Scotty schneller beamen würde.

Manchmal malte er sich sogar aus, wie Uhuras Oberkörper mit gebeamt wurde, ihr unterer Teil jedoch auf der Enterprise blieb. Wirklich schlimm fänd er es nicht, wenn er sich einen neuen Linguisten suchen müssen. Es gab viele Anwärter die Ihre Stelle nur zu gern wollten.

"Jim sie hat recht. Wenn wir schon da unten sind wäre es auch sinnvoll sich verständigen zu können."

Jetzt gab auch noch Bones ihr Recht. Sein Bones, gab ihr Recht. Sein bester Freund und liebster Saufkumpel.

"Wieso fällt mir hier jeder in den Rücken und meint meine Entscheidungen zu untergraben?"

Genervt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und sah sich auf der Brücke um.

"Chekov, Sulu. Wollen Sie vielleicht auch noch was los werden? Meine Autorität untergraben?"

Die Wangen des jungen Russen färbten sich knall rosa und es sah fast so aus, als ob er sich hinter Sulu versteckte.

"Nein Sir Captin."

Sulu sah ebenfalls leicht überfordert aus.

Plötzlich spürte Jim einen festen Druck an seinem Oberarm und wurde gleich darauf von seinem FMO einige Schritte von Uhura und Spock weg gezogen um außer Hörweite zu sein.

"Hör auf mit dem Quatsch Kid. Nur weil du ein bisschen Spock-Time haben willst um dich deiner Teenager Begierde hinzu geben müssen wir uns da unten nicht in vermeidbare Risiken begeben. Uhura kommt mit! Es sei denn du willst, dass ich dich die nächsten Wochen mit ner Spritze durch die Gegend jage. Ist das klar Jim?"

Schnaubend riss Jim sich los, jetzt war er richtig wütend.

"Ich bin immer noch der Captain."

Zischte er durch auf einander gebissene Zähne.

"Du bist immer noch emotional kompromitiert. Theoretisch dürftest du eine solche Mission gar nicht leiten, also sei froh, dass keiner von deiner kleinen Schwärmerei weiß."

"Was redest du da für einen Scheiß? Ich bin nicht... ich hab nicht... ich will nichts von... Verdammt Bones! Ich bin nicht schwul."

Als wäre ein typischen Bones Augenrollen nicht schon Antwort genug gewesen setzte der ältere Mann noch einen drauf.

"Klar, absolut Hetero. Ich erinner mich zu gut an deine Versuche mir in die Hose zu gehen."

"Das war vor zwei Jahren und ich war stock besoffen. Und wenn ich mich recht erinner warst du daran schuld. Wer hat mir denn ständig noch mehr Vodka in den Energydrink gekippt?"

Das war zu viel. Und sie wurden immer lauter. Langsam aber sicher bekam Jim Angst, dass Spock mit seinen super Ohren ihre Unterhaltung hören könnte.

Mit einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, den er sich am liebsten gesparrt hätte, bemerkte er jedoch, dass der junge Vulkanier mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt war.

So Dingen wie Uhuras Lippen.

"Das tut jetzt gar nichts zu sache Jim! Wir nehmen sie mit! Aus und Ende!"

"Nein wir -"

"Jim, ich werd gleich laut und dann wird er es ganz sicher hören."

"Aber Ich -"

"Jim! NUR WEIL DU IN SP-"

Rasch legte Jim seine Hand über den schreienden Mund seines Freundes und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Wir nehmen sie mit. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir das nicht irgendwann heimzahle."

Spock sah beide mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Captain? Wurden alle Differenzen geklärt?"

"Her Gott ja! Leutnant sie sind dabei."

"Es entzieht sich meinem Verstand was Gott damit zu tun hat, dennoch befürworte ich Ihre Entscheidung Captain."

"Ja ja, was auch immer."

Wenn Jim eins nicht wollte, dann war es Uhura glücklich zu machen. Sie zum lächeln zu bringen wie sie es jetzt in diesem Moment grade tat und wie zu erwarten wieder Spock küsste. Gott, Jim hasste diese Frau. Er liebte seine Crew, aber diese Frau war zum kotzen.

"Sturer Bock."

Zischte ihm Bones noch zu, doch Jim hatte genug und machte sich bereits ohne sein Team auf den Weg zu Scotty.

Die vier Starfleet Mitglieder standen bereit zum beamen auf dem Bodest.

Scotty stellte bereits die Koordinaten ein.

"Kann's los gehn?"

Jim nickte nur mürrisch.

"Bereit zum beamen Scotty."

Tadelnde Blicke seines CMO war Jim in letzter Zeit gewohnt. Die jetztigen störten ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Und plötzlich verschwanden sie auch im Dunkeln, als ihn das gewohnt warme Gefühl umgab als sich seine Teilchen auflösten.

Das nächste was Jim sah war eine weite Hügellandschaft, die sehr an die Österreichischen Berge im Frühsommer erinnerte.

Kleine weiße und blaue Blumen sprießten neben dem grünen Gras aus dem Boden.

Am Himmel standen zwei warme Sonnen, die den Planeten auf eine angenehme Temperatur brachten.

"Sieht aus wie bei meiner Tante."

Berichtete Bones und drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Axe.

Am Horizont waren hohe Berge zu sehen, deren Gipfel mit Schnee bedeckt waren.

Hier und dort stand ein Baum mit violetten Blättern und rosanen Früchten.

"Ein verdammt schwuler Baum."

Stellte Jim trocken fest.

"In etwa so schwul wie du," flüsterte Bones und stellte sich neben ihn um das neuartige Gewäschs zu bestaunen. Er erntete sich einen Hieb in die Seite ein.

Jim streckte sich un pflückte eine der rosanen Früchte, die ähnlich wie Kiwis aussahen. Sie waren auch ähnlich behaart.

"Captain ich bitte Sie darum die Früchte dieses Baumes nicht zu konsumieren. Wir wissen nicht ob sie vielleicht giftig sind."

"Ach was soll schon groß passieren. Wir sind hier um den Planeten zu erkunden. Ich lass es auf einen Selbstversuch ankommen."

Ein grauer Schatten flog über Bones Gesicht, als Jim beherzt in die rosa Kiwi biss.

"Du hättest auf Spock hören sollen."

Tadelte Bones als er Jim berührigend über den Rücken strich als ein neuer Würgereiz ihn überkam und er den Rest seines Mageninhalts der Erde preis gab.

"Halt Klappe."

Röchelte Jim und würgte ein weiteres mal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Zitat Edith Keeler zu Spock: "Sie gehören an seine Seite, so als ob sie schon immer dort gewesen wären."

Im laufe des Tages hatten die ehemals gelben Sonnen zuerst einen Rotton angenommen, wie Jim es von zuhause kannte, wenn er mit einem Mädchen das er ins Bett kriegen wollte aus ging und am Abend des Dates den Sonnenuntergang in den weiten Weizenfeldern besah.

Je länger sie jedoch durch die weiten Blumenfelder Krusaks wanderten und Spock hier und da stehen blieb und alle drei Minuten "Faszinierend" sagte und irgendetwas einsammelte, desto dunkler wurden die Sonnen.

Nach terranischer Zeit müsste es nun 2130 Uhr sein, wie die Zeit aufKrusak gemessen wurde wusste Jim nicht.

Das einzige was er wusste war, dass die eine Sonne ihm blau entgegen schien während die andere in einem tiefen violett strahlte.

"Wie ist es möglich Spock, dass die Sonnen sich verfärben? Ich meine in diesen ungewöhnlichen Farben?"

Jim war neugierig. Er war kein Wissenschaftler wie Spock, er war auch kein Arzt, er war einfach nur Captain.

Aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran sich gelegentlich auch mal für physikalische Phänomene zu interessieren.

"Ich schätze es handelt sich hier bei um verschiedene Gasformen. Doch schätzen ist eine zu ungefähre Angelegenheit, daher möchte ich mich nicht fest legen Captain."

Spock sah kurz von seinem eigenen Tun auf in den Himmel.

"Es ist wunderschön."

Uhura trat neben den Vulkanier und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

"In der Tat. Ein faszinierendes Schauspiel der Natur."

Bones schnaufte abfällig und beunruhigend genervt. Jim sah nur genervt. Genervt von den Turteltauben hinter ihm.

"Jim, wenn er noch ein einziges mal 'faszinierend' sagt schwör ich beim Geist in Scottys Whiskeyflasche, dass ich ihn langsam erwürge."

"Ich dachte du wärst der Geist der Scottys Zeug ständig weg säuft."

Scotty glaubte seit etwa zwei Monaten, dass in seinen Whiskeyflaschen ein übernatürliches Wesen wohnte, da wöchentlich mindestens eine Flasche geleert war, die er nie angerührt hatte und dabei versteckte er seinen Vorrat in einem kleinen Safe.

"Solange Scotty nicht weiß, dass ich den Code kenne ist das noch nicht offiziell."

Jim lachte und hielt sich kurz darauf den Bauch. Extreme körperliche Reaktionen lagen ihm immer noch flau im Margen.

Blöde rosa Kiwi.

"Captain Kirk, dort drüben!"

Uhura hatte es zuerst gesehen. Es oder sie. Je nach dem. Es sah verdächtig nach einer Frau aus.

"Ein echter Krusake."

Jim war begeistert. Nach stundenlanger Pflanzenkunde trafen sie endlich auf ein Lebewesen. Die kleinen Vögel mit den regenbogen Gefieder mal außen vor gelassen.

Strammen Schrittes ging Jim auf die kleine, pummelige Frau zu. Ihr Kopf war mit einem violetten Tuch bedeckt, was ihre kleinen braunen Paustbacken nur noch stärker hervor hob.

Recht unbeteiligt stand sie da, neben einem Tor, das niergends hin führte. Als wäre das Gebäude oder die Mauer darum irgendwann einmal verschwunden. Nur ein Tor aus grauem Stein mit Efeu umrankt.

"Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie uns helfen?" Kirk brabbelte einfach drauf los.

"Traven zi hu Horoga. Wuh cherze mun zka klurak." Die alte krusaken Dame zeigte mit ihrem Krückstock auf das Tor.

"Was sagt sie? Sollen wir hier durch?" Captain kirk beobachtete das Tor, welches einfach nur da stand ohne Sinn und Zweck.

"Ja ich glaub schon. Sie sagt irgendwas mit Heimat oder Zuhause."

Uhura war überfragt.

"Dann sag ihr wir wollen nicht nach Hause. Wir wollen zu ihrem Präsident, oder König, was auch immer die hier haben."

"Ich versuche mein Bestes Captain."

Uhura sammelte die Worte in ihrem Kopf.

"Num uhrak jeh zka klurak. Num uhrak zka mun Grolorak."

Die Frau fuchtelte nur erneut mit ihrem Stock richtung Tor.

"Traven wuh zi. Traven wuh zi!"

"Sie will unbedingt dass wir da durch gehen."

Irritiert sah sie in die Gesichter ihrer Crewmitglieder. Spock war wie eh und jeh ausruckslos. McCoy wartete aufs Jims reaktion, der wieder rum nur mit der Schulter zuckte.

"Dann gehen wir halt durch das Tor. Wird wohl der Weg sein."

"Ken hu ze trav zka mun Grolorak?"

Fragte die junge Liguistin udn hoffte diesmal eine eindeutige Antwort zu bekommen.

"Traven zi hu horoga."

"Ich hab sie gefragt ob das der Weg ist. Sie sagt nur wir sollen da durch gehen. Immer wieder."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten lief Jim schon auf das Tor zu.

"Dann kommt. Wenn die Oma uns nicht versteht gehen wir eben durch das beschissene Tor. Dort drüben sind Wälder, vielleicht müssen wir dort durch."

McCoy folgte ihm und beide traten gemeinsam durch das Tor.

"Kruha et haji," verabschiedete sich Uhura höflich und verbeugte sich, bevor auch sie mit Spock am Arm durch das Tor schritt.

"Captain Kirk wir sollten besser darauf warten bis uns ein jüngerer Krusake begegnet. Vielleicht werden auch Krusaken senil mit dem Alter. "

Hand und Hand mit Spock eilte sie an McCoys und Jims Seite.

"Ich werd hier ganz sicher nicht rumstehen und darauf warten bis mir auf diesem verlassenen Planeten noch mal jemand begegnet. Wir gehen los, wenn was schief läuft kann Scotty uns jeder Zeit hoch beamen."

"Jim?"

In Bones Stimme lag etwas ängstliches. Ein Ton, der nichts gutes verheißen wollte.

"Was gibts?"

"Naja, können Dinge und Bewohner hier einfach so verschwinden? Ich mein sieh doch!"

Jim drehte sich um und tatsächlich, weder Frau noch Tor waren dort wo eben beide noch standen. Und dabei waren sie höchsten zwanzig Schritte gegangen.

"Was ist passiert? Eine Halluzination vielleicht?"

Jim war völlig perplex.

"Um in einer Gruppe zu halluzinieren müsste jeder von uns etweder stark dehydriert sein oder toxisch belastet. Da dies auf keinen von uns zu treffen könnte, bis auf Sie Captain, halte ich eine von allen Beteiligten optisch wahrgenommene Situation für unwahrscheinlich."

"Was meinen Sie mit außer mir? Hab ich Drogen genommen?"

"Nein Sir, aber die toxikologischen Eigenschaften ihrer 'rosa Kiwi' sind uns noch nicht bekannt. Eventuell enthaltene Bestandteile könnten durch aus Halluzinationen hervorrufen."

Das war ja klasse, jetzt war Jim der einzige mit einer an der Waffel.

"Jim?"

Erneutes Unheil war in der Stimme des CMO zu vernehmen.

"Ich weiß, die Frau ist weg. Frau weg. Tor weg. Ich halluziniere, ihr nicht."

"Nein, dass ist es nicht."

"Was denn noch?"

"Wenn ich nicht auch halluziniere kommen da grade ein Dutzend Krusaken mit Speeren auf uns zu und sie sehen nicht grade sehr freundlich aus."

Etwa 500 Meter von ihnen kamen die schwarz vermummten Gestalten aus dem Dunkel des Waldes und eilten mit erhobenen Speeren auf sie zu.

"Bones?"

"Ja?"

"Renn!"

"Ich versteh das nicht. In dem Buch von Sheldon C. Cornwell steht, dass die Krusaken ein sehr friedliebendes Folg sind!"

Uhura rannte um ihr Leben, dich an der Seite von Spock, McCoy und Jim. Jim den nur knapp ein mit Präzesion geworfener Speer verfehlte.

"Das kommt davon, wenn man sich nur auf eine einziege Quelle verlässt Leutnant."

Nach zehn Minuten Ausdauersprinten wurden seine Beine langsam schwer. Doch an Halt war nicht zu denken, die Krusaken waren schnell. Viel zu schnell für ihre kleine Statur.

"Es ist nun mal der einzige, der vor uns auf diesem Planeten war."

"Jim, ruf Scotty! Mir reichts. Wir finden eh nichts wo wir uns verstecken können. Hier gibts nur Blumen."

Bones war genervt. Er war das ewige Verstecken leid, was meist unausweichlich war wenn man mit Jim eine Expedition startete. Obwohl es dieses mal nicht einmal seine Schuld war. Keiner kannte den Grund, wieso ein Haufen wild gewordener Krusaken sie aufspießen wollte.

"Ich kann nicht!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil ich vor fast drei Minuten mein Kommunikator verloren habe."

"Gott! Spock, ruf Scotty!"

Das war ein für alle mal die letzte, aber auch wirklich die letzte Mission an der McCoy teilnehmen würde.

Aber eigentlich sagte er das jedes mal wenn irgendwas schief ging.

"Ich habe keinen Empfang Doktor."

"Was heißt kein Empfang?"

"Kein Empfang heißt, dass mein Kommunikator keine Verbindung zur Enterprise aufweist."

"Ach! Dann mach was anderes!"

"Soll ich ein Notrufsignal morsern?"

"Gott verdammter Elf! Ja! Tu es! Jetzt!"

Noch während sie rannten und Spock eifrig die Tasten seines Kommunikators tippe fühlte Jim sich auf einmal leicht und warm und dann als alles schwarz um ihn wurde wurde ihm wieder übel.

Das nächste was er wahr nahm war Scottys beunruhigter Blick und ein Sicherheitsteam das mit erhobenen Fasern auf ihn zielte.

"Was soll der Scheiß Scotty!"

Seit wann wurde man so von seiner Crew begrüßt? Mit Fasern. Ein kühles Bier wäre ihm lieber gewesen.

"Wer sind Sie?"

Scotty sah ihn an als wäre Jim ein völlig Fremder.

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Für Alle die Krusakisch lernen wollen das wichtigste:

Vokabular Teil 1

Hallo = Ohei

Tschüss = Haji

Ja = Nei

Nein/Nicht = jeh

Danke = Kruha

Ich = Kink

Du = Quat

Sie = Sha

Er = Sho

Es = She

Ihr = Mun

Wir = Num

Wo? = Ho?

Wie? = Hi?

Was? = He?

Warum? = Helo?

Ich liebe dich = Kink jumjum quat

Wie geht es dir? = Hi traven she quat?

Ich hätte gerne ein Bier = Kink jin on Bwak

Wo ist die Toilette? = Ho ke sha Boto?

Das ist eine tolle Geschichte! = She zen ona grgiki Jikulina!

Grammatik Teil 1:

Subjekt - Prädikat - Objekt

Ich/Kink - gehe/traven - nach/zka - Hause/Klurak

Ich ist das selbe wie Mein oder Mir

Du ist das selbe wie Dein oder Dir

Bei allen weiteren (Er/Sie/Es/Wir/Ihr) ebenfalls.

Sie ist das selbe wie Sie (weiblich), weil die Krusaken eine weibliche Überpopulation haben.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Seit ewigen Stunden saßen sie nun hier fest. Das Security Team hatte sie festgenommen wie feindliche Lebensformen und dann alle zusammen in eine der Arrestzellen gesperrt.

"Was zur Hölle ist hier los?"

Krakehlte Jim durch die Gitter.

"Ich bin der verdammte Captain dieses Schiffes!"

"Jim, dass hat keinen Zweck. Sie erkennen dich nicht."

Bones saß angelehnt an der kahlen, grauen Wand auf den Boden.

"Aber wie kann das sein? Ich mein, wir waren fünf oder sechs Stunden weg. Da vergisst man doch niemanden, und schon gar nicht mich!"

"Sie wohl am aller meisten Captain. Spock und ich wurden wieder erkannt."

Was Uhura jetzt zu sagen hatte interessierte Jim herzlich wenig.

Es ging ihm schon genug auf die Nerven, dass sie so nah bei seinem Offizier saß und ihm gelegentlich hier und da und überall berührte. Konnten die ihr Vorspiel nicht wenigstens in solchen Momenten auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben.

Irgendwann und irgendwo wann und wo James nicht anwesend war.

"Schon schockierend Jim, bei deiner Penetranz sollte man dich wirklich am aller wenigsten vergessen."

Dem Kommentar von Bones widmete er nur ein missbilligendes Schnauben und einen 'Wenn-Das-Alles-Vorbei-Ist-Dann...' Blick.

Mit einem Schwung ging die Tür zum Arrestraum auf und herein trotteten zwei weitere Security Menschen und Spock.

Moment! Und Spock? Aber Spock war hier.

Irritiert drehte sich Jim zu seinem Offizier um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er auch immer noch hinter ihm mit Uhura auf der Bank saß.

Und tatsächlich, da saß er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Nicht noch einer." Fluchte Bones und hatte schon eine wage Ahnung von dem was hier vor sich ging.

Spock, also der Spock vor dem Gitter, stellte sich vor sie und sah alle prüfend an.

"Wer sind sie?"

Trocken, kühl, emotionslos. Spock. Ganz eindeutig.

"Also, dass hier ist Bones, da drüben sitzen Leutnant Uhura und mein Commander Spock und ich, ja, ich bin James T. Kirk, Captain der U.S.S Enterprise."

Jetzt zog auch noch der andere Spock die Augenbrauen ungläubig in die Höhe und einer der Security Menschen lachte kurz auf.

"Faszinierend. Dürfte ich ihren Commander Spock bitten hier her zu kommen, dann können wir sicherlich alle Ungleichheiten beseitigen."

"Was haben Sie vor? Verzeihn Sie mir, aber diese Situation ist mehr als nur ungewöhnlich und ich neige zum Misstrauen."

Spock hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

"Ich werde Ihrem Commander nichts tun, ich möchte Ihre Identität überprüfen und heraus finden wie Sie und ihre Crew hier her gekommen sind."

"Es ist ok Captain." Meldete sich sein Spock und erhob sich um vor sein Ebenbild zu treten.

"Leutnant Harek bitte lassen sie 'Commander Spock' aus der Zelle."

Der freie Spock ging einen Schritt zurück um Harek Platz zu machen, der die Zellentür mit einem Chip öffnete.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte Jim die anderen Beiden erkennen, die ihre Hände an ihren Fasern hatten.

Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn.

Spock trat aus der Zelle an die Seite des anderen Vulkaniers, der die Hand erhob und auf Spocks Gesicht legte.

Jetzt verstand Jim. Mind Meld Dings Bums. Das hatte er auch schon hinter sich, damals mit Spock.

Verdammt, es ganz einfach zu viele Spocks in dieser Welt. Zwei junge, einen alten, vielleicht demnächst auch noch einen Baby Spock. Jim fand den Gedanken irgendwie niedlich. Spock im blauen Strampler mit Schnuller und Rassel.

Nach zwei vielleicht drei Minuten nahm Spock seine Hand zurück an seine Seite und wandte sich zum gehen.

"Harek lassen sie Leutnant Uhura, Dr. McCoy und James Kirk bitte ebenfalls frei und führen sie alle auf die Brücke. Ich bin sicher der Captain möchte sie sehen."

"Und was ist wenn sie Ärger machen?"

Harek schien nicht sonderlich davon begeistert zu sein alle aus der Zelle zu lassen. Besonders Bones kam ihm komisch vor.

"Das werden Sie nicht. Außerdem haben wir nun größere Probleme."

Wiederwillig schloss Harek erneut die Zelle auf und lies alle ins Freie treten ohne dabei seine misstrauischen Blicke von Bones abzuwenden. Spock hatte schon den Raum verlassen, weshalb die Gruppe von den weiteren Security Menschen zur Brücke geführt wurden.

"Es scheint als wären wir in eine art Parralleluniversum geraten Captain."

Wäre Spock ein Mensch würde er nicht besonders glücklich darüber aussehen.

"Ein Parralleluniversum in dem ich nicht der Captain bin."

"Wie es scheint Captain."

Die Tür zur Brücke öffnete sich und als Jim herein trat erkannte er viele Gesichter.

Da waren Chekov, Uhura, Spock, Scotty, aber auch unbekannte Gesichter. Eine unbekannte Asiatin mit langen schwarzen Haaren die zu einem gepflochtenen Zopf gebunden waren und eine andere junge Frau mit blonden Locken, strahlend blauen Augen und einem goldenen Shirt.

"Captain Kirk, ich konnte die Identität unserer Besucher überprüfen. Wie es scheint sind sie aus einem anderen Universum hier her geraten. Sie stellen keine Gefahr da."

Der andere Spock stellte sich an die Seite der jungen Frau in gold.

"Wieso erzählt er mir das?"

Fragte Jim an seinen Spock gewand.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er Sie meint Captain."

"Wen dann?"

Er hatte doch Captain Kirk gesagt oder nicht? Hatte Jim sich verhört?

"Er meint mich," sagte die Frau und hielt Jim ihre feine, schlanke Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Irritiert nahm er sie an.

"Aber Sie sind nicht Captain Kirk."

Diese Situation war mehr als nur merkwürdig. Wieso war diese Person Captain Kirk. Vielleicht war sie mit ihm verwand? Nein, Jim hatte weder Cousinen noch hatte er eine Schwester. Er hatte nur Sam, Frank und seine Mutter.

"Doch ich bin Jamie T. Kirk. Captain der U.S.S. Enterprise. Jedenfalls in diesem Universum."

Während bei Jim noch der Groschen fiel lachte Bones hinter ihm schon laut los.

"Jim du bist ne Frau!"

So stand er also vor sich selbst. Sich, wenn während der ersten 9 Monate seiner Existenz nicht ein Y Chromosom dazu gekommen wäre.

"Unglaublich, aber ich bin unglaublich heiß."

Jamies Wangen färbten sich rot, ihr Spock verzog eine Augenbraue und Jim starrte sein weibliches Gegenstück nur an.

"Und das da, ist das Sulu?" Jim deutete auf die Asiatin.

"Sicher, dass ist Hikau Sulu unsere Navigatorin."

Jamie sah prüfend zu Sulu die den Eindruck machte als wäre ihr unwohl.

"Bin ich bei ihnen ein Mann?"

Jim nickte. Unglaublich. Sulu war auch gar nicht mal so schlecht.

"Die Frage ist nun, wie sind Sie hier her geraten? Mr. Scott hat mich bereits darüber informiert, dass er ein gemorsertes Notrufsignal aufgefangen hat und sie auf die Enterprise beamen lies."

Jim zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Um ehrlich zu sein ich weiß es nicht. Wir waren auf Krusak und dann wurden wir plötzlich von einem Haufen Krusaken verfolgt."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht alles gewesen sein kann. Wir gehen den Vorgang am besten Schritt für Schritt bei einer Tasse Kaffe durch. Mrs. Sulu sie haben das Kommando. Mr. Spock Sie kommen mit."

"Sicher Captain."

Jim konnte die Augen gar nicht von sich nehmen.

Er war eine echte Schönheit. Also er in weiblich. Mit Jungs dürfte er nie Probleme gehabt haben. Eine komische Vorstellung.

"Starr Sie doch nicht so an," zischte Bones ihm zu als sie zusammen den Turbolift betraten.

"Ich kann nicht anders." zischte Jim zurück.

Die Tür verschloss sich und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung, begleitet von einer dezenten Musik. Smoothjazz.

Jamie Kirk drückte den Kommunikationsknopf der die Verbindung mit dem Technikraum herstellte.

"Ja?" kratzte Scottys Stimme durch den Lautsprecher.

"Scotty ist das dein Ernst?" Auf Jamies Lippen legte sich ein schiefes Grinsen.

"Was denn Captain?"

"Die Musik, hast du hier Fahrstuhlmukke instaliert?"

Man konnte sein Grinsen zwar nicht sehen, aber man konnte es hören.

"Sicher, ich hatte letztens eine Unterhaltung mit Mr. Spock und er meinte das ein Crewmitglied durchschnittlich 19,756 % seiner Dienstzeit im Turbolift verbringt. Wieso dann nicht mit ein bisschen Musik dacht ich mir. Oder willst du lieber was rockiges?"

"Nein, Scotty schon ok. Ich komm mir nur vor wie in einem schlechten 1990ger Jahre Film, aber ich werd' mich dran gewöhnen."

"Aye Captain."

Und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

"Du bringst ihn nur auf blöde Gedanken wenn du ihm sowas erzählst." Sagte sie und musterte ihren Spock.

"Das war nicht meine Absicht Captain. Auch wenn ich Mr. Scott hier korriegieren muss, es sind im Durchschnitt exakt 19,758%."

Typisch Spock.


End file.
